


harbinger

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [34]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Banshee Powers, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of War, eerie pevensies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Susan detests war. She knows how to defend herself and others, but never wants to be in a place where it becomes necessary to use those skills. But there is a reason, one whispered quietly and noted down for history in vague phrases and reverent words.the one where susan screams.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie (minor)
Series: tales of narnia [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> an unedited version of this was posted on my tumblr a bit ago! as per usual, i love giving the pevensies something More.

Susan detests war. She is gentle, kind, wishes above all else for people to be safe and happy. She knows how to defend herself and others, but never wants to be in a place where it becomes necessary to use those skills. She stays behind in times of war, and she is glad she does not need to fight. Fighting makes her skin crawl. 

But there is another reason, one whispered quietly and noted down for history in vague phrases and reverent words. 

Queen Susan’s voice, often soft, stern when needed, has power in more ways than state affairs. Speaking of war tastes like rot and ash, she says with a faraway look in her eyes. Standing on the battlefield tears at her insides until she spits blood into the mud. Death is inevitable in war, and she loathes the noise and taste of death more than anything. It makes her throat itch.

There is a story of a quiet night, where the Cair lay still and peaceful until a scream of utter grief shatters it. Queen Susan is found on her knees next to her fireplace, rocking back and forth as she wails. Her tears shine silver where they drip down her face; her hands are curled tightly into the white-and-green fabric of her nightgown. She doesn’t stop, not even when her siblings curl up around her and plead with her to tell them what is wrong. That night the royal guards stand together in front of a closed door. Queen Susan’s family does not stray from her side, giving her comfort in all ways they can manage between them. 

There is blood on Queen Susan’s lips when she goes quiet all at once, just as the first rays of sunlight stretch into the sky. She falls limp into her eldest brother’s arms and sleeps. Soon, a bird brings news of sudden, violent death at the northern borders. Queen Susan’s voice is broken and quiet for the days of war preparation that follow.

Keeping away from war does not stop her from keening, but it’s easier this way, safer for her and their troops - distraction is deadly in battle. Her guards learn to know the difference in her cries and grant her privacy. She learns how to keep her throat from tearing every time. Her voice grows into something of honey and herbs, and her silver tears shimmer gold from time to time. 

Knowing all this, it’s not hard to guess why she detests war.

-

It doesn’t happen in England, not like back then. She cries a few tears before the war news come on the wireless, but that’s all there is to it. She becomes a master in overwriting the memories of what death sounds like. Until one night, she screams herself awake and cannot stop. Her hands tug at her hair, her tears leave silver trails on her skin. She tastes blood, ash, metal and oil, and knows what news she will get before the phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter), feel free to pop by :D (if you're waiting on leave a legacy and/or talking points, i am still on it, promise! <3)


End file.
